I Dont Want To Be Alone
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Polygamy Warning) Part 3 Of a Threeshot MPREG


The ginger made his way back to the door to his apartment. He had heard alot of movement from his friend's apartment, which was odd because said friend had been feeling ill earlier. So he had decided to check and see if he was was alright. Which his friend assured that he was fine. So this led to Matt retreting back to his room.

Placing his hand on the door knob and turning it to the right he attempted to enter his own apartment, but instead was met with no give. Great, he locked himself out, again.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day he walked past Edd's door and down to his other friend's door. Knocking, he placed a hand over his stomach. He had kept quiet about his pregnancy after finding out a few months ago, besides he hadn't really gained weight so no worries. Until now that is. He had started feeling pains that he was thinking were contractions a few hours ago while he and Edd were still at the supermarket. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but just the thought of him being able to meet his baby soon made the pain more bearable. Feeling a small kick he smiled.

"Tom? Are you alive in there?" Speaking up, he laughed softly thinking about how drunk his friend probably was. Hearing movement and a small noise that almost sounded like a whimper? That was weird, Matt knew that Tom could stand up to almost anything and the vacant-eyed male never whimpered. Knocking again worried for his friend, he called out trying to ask if Tom was alright.

"Matt shut up already. Just wait a minute, I just got out of the shower and my head is killing me." That was understandable. Feeling another contraction rear it's ugly head, the ginger placed one of his hands up against the wall to keep himself balanced while the other was resting against his lower abdomen. They were coming closer together which was a good thing, it meant he was closer to meeting his baby. Hearing the door in front of him unlock, he moved so he was standing upright with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Tom looked really tired, and if looking closer much more sober which was odd for him.

"Are you alright Tom?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But on another topic, did you lock yourself out of your place again? What is it the twelfth time?" He blushed deeply, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. He felt another cramp, and was brought back to his other reasons for coming over here. It would be easier to just go down to where the landlord was and get a spare key. But due to what was going on with himself, he didn't want to be alone at this time.

"Actually it's the eighteenth time. But, um, could I stay over here for right now? I don't want to be alone at the moment and Edd was feeling sick." Seeing the other male sigh, was a relief.

"Yeah sure. But first let's get your nineteenth spare key. I'll be right back in a second I need to check something." Walking back and into his room, Tom went to check on something before coming back. The duo went down to the main floor and got another spare key to Matt's room, before going back to Tom's room. The two sat on the couch, Tom going to check on something in his room periodically. Hearing the whining sound once again from Tom's room, Matt looked over and decided to check it out. Tom had gone in the bathroom a few minutes ago so it couldn't be him. Walking into Tom's bedroom, Matt saw a small bundle of blankets surrounded by pillows sitting on the bed. Realizing that this was what was whining, he sat down on the bed and gently picked up the little girl right as Tom walked into the room.

"Matt! What are you doing in here? Uhhh, I can explain... No actually I can't..." A soft, mumbled curse made it's way from Tom's mouth before he looked over at Matt who was still holding his daughter.

"I think I understand perfectly well Tom. Hold on a moment let's go to my room for a little bit. I need to tell you something too." Matt moved to get up slowly, Tom's daughter was asleep in his arms. Handing the girl over to her parent, the three made their way down the hall to Matt's room. After using the spare key and entering the room, he pulled Tom behind himself and into his own room. It was thankfully less cluttered, but that was because of the newer furniture and other items. This all consisted of a crib and other infant necessities. Matt moved over to a few boxes and started sifting through the contents while Tom was looking in shock.

"Matt? Are you going to have a baby?" The questioned male nodded as he walked back to his friend holding some items, holding out both to Tom.

"Yeah. But that's also the reason why I don't want to be alone right now. I've been feeling contractions for most of the day. They hurt but I'm also really excited that I will be able to meet my baby soon." Placing a hand over his stomach, he smiled. It took both of them to put the diaper and light blue onsie on the little girl but they managed to do it. A while and quite a few contractions later, Tom lifted himself off the bed stretching.

"Let's go check on Edd and make sure he's breathing. Also walking around could do some good for you right now." Picking up his sleeping daughter, Tom held his hand out for Matt to take.

"I think I annoyed him earlier when I tried checking in on him. But lets go it's been a while since then." He stood slowly with the help of Tom's hand. Both walked out of the room hand in hand, Tom holding his little girl close. Matt knocked on the door before gasping in pain and clutching at his abdomen. Tom let go of his hand for only a moment before wrapping his arm around Matt's waist to keep him upright. The door opened slightly at first, but then was fully open seconds later. Edd, who looked pale and exhausted, moved to Matt's other side before leading him onto the couch.

"Tom, do you know what's going on with him? Also who's the kid?" Edd closed the door and ran back over, he started running his fingers through Matt's hair. Tom sighed softly as he rubbed at Matt's lower back.

"Matt's in labor, the contractions have been getting closer together. And this is my daughter, I had her a few hours ago." The look of shock couldn't be missed. Matt had both hands clutching his stomach, whimpering in pain. The contractions were getting much closer together, barely minutes between them. He hadn't thought it would be easy, oh no, he just thought it would be tolerable. Three distinctly different cries came from Edd's room, said man whipped his head around.

"I thought they would sleep longer. Sorry I'll be right back." The dark brunette stood and made his way to the door to his room.

"Edd, do you have kids too? Shhhh Matt, you're alright." Tom spoke up stopping Edd in his tracks, then to try calming down Matt who was whimpering quite a lot. Edd turned back with his bedroom door slightly ajar and nodded. He walked into his room then moments later came back with three bundles. After talking for a bit, the three decided to take Matt back to his room and have him deliver there, thinking that it would cause less stress for him. Putting down the other newborns, both helped their friend up off the couch gently and then out of the room then back in Matt's room. Tom stayed with Matt while Edd went back to his room and grabbed all four infants. Matt felt something tighten up inside him, which caused him to squeeze Tom's hand tightly.

"Ahhh I don't know what to do! This hurts so bad! My stomach just tightened up so much and it hurts so bad." Tom remembering what this meant attempted to calm down his laboring friend.

"That just means that the baby will be here really soon, your water is going to break in a few moments. Just try breathing in and out okay?" Matt nods trying to calm his breathing.

A few minutes later everything started. Edd had just come back with all four newborns. Matt let loose an almost scream, feeling the urge to bare down. This shocked both Tom and Edd, who after settling the four into the crib ran over to his sides trying to calm him down.

"Matt?! What's wrong?" Both were frantic, hoping nothing was wrong and that it was just a bad reaction to the pain.

"I think I need to push. Oh my god this hurts so much I'm going to die." Matt attempted to push the baby down his canal, but he felt nothing move. Whimpering loudly he tried to remove his pants. The other two looked over to each other before looking back to the laboring male. Edd ran out of the room to grab something, while Tom yanked down Matt's pants and boxers.

"Your water hasn't broken yet so Edd went to grab something from his room. What do you feel?" Running his hands over the other's hips he looked to the ginger.

"It hurts and the baby won't move down. Tom help me please." Tom continued to try easing the pain as much as he could. He couldn't exactly understand how Matt was feeling, his water broke right as he felt the baby moving down, and it was unlikely that Edd had this problem himself. Pulling off Matt's hoodie and under shirt, he started rubbing the small bump with only a minimal amount of pressure. Edd ran back into the room with a thin rod, a pair of scissors, and a knife, dropping the items on the side of the bed before trying to calm the crying male down.

"Matt this will hurt a lot okay? Edd's going to hold down your shoulders while I try to break your water." Watching the brunette hold down their friend, Tom placed both hands at the top of the other's stomach pushing down on the spot with gradually more force. Matt's mouth hung open in a silent scream. Fluid gushed out of Matt before Tom let up. Right after he removed his hands from his friend, it was plainly obvious that the ginger had bore down.

With lots of encouragement and help from the two other males in the room, Matt had managed to move the baby to right before his entrance. Feeling another contraction, he pushed down feeling the head start crowning. Alas the contraction did not last long enough and once it ended, the head had retreated back inside causing their 'mother' to moan in discomfort. Baring down once again, he felt the head slip free. Pushing quite a few more times, Matt felt the baby leave him and gave a sigh of relief. The screaming infant was placed on his chest while Tom cut the cord, Matt picked her up and began to coo at her in order to calm her down.

After everything was taken care of and both Matt and his daughter were cleaned, the three adults found themselves in Edd's room with all five infants.

"So. What are you naming them?" This question from Matt, sent all three into thought filled silence. Naming the kids hadn't occurred to them.

"Maddison. Maddie for short." Well that's the youngest.

"Treasa. It sounds nice, and it's not too common either." Tom bounced his newly named little girl who squealed in glee.

"Oh geeze. Um, agh, I don't know. Erin, Merideth, and Teddy." The three men nodded, smiling down at their children.

Notes:

~~~~~~~~  
2021 words

A nice and long way to end a three-shot.

If you can't pick it out by the names, Tom, Matt, and Edd are all the parents of the 5 babies.

I tried choosing names that had connections [Treasa, Erin and Merideth are all Celtic names. Maddison and Teddy are both regular [modern] English names].

Don't yell at me for Merideth [the name]. I know I did something stupid/bad. [people on Wattpad will understand [I think].

By this point I believe Google thinks I have a pregnant cat [I tried working on Ringo but bleh].

~Mari


End file.
